From California to Middle Earth
by Chrystyna
Summary: Four girls wind up in Middle-earth and wreck havoc whele they're there. PG13 to be safe. Important author's note now up.


****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien owns everyone and everything except what doesn't appear in the books or movies.   
  
   
  
*****   
  
   
  
Author's note #1: First off, I havn't been writing fanfics long so this might have a few errors, typos and such. Second, I really would appreciate it if you have an idea for this story later on for you to e-mail me, my address is on my profile. Third, I don't have anyone to run my storys by before I post them so if you would like to, just e-mail me with your e-mail address and I will send you a copy of the next chapter before I post it. Thanks!   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Author's note #2: Please review! I thrive on reviews and they make me write quicker. Thanks!   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Author's note #3: I got the idea for this story when I read "There's An Elf In My Kitchen!" by Ariandir. If you havn't read it you really should, it's a wonderful story. I also got the idea from "Yeah, If I Was Insane" by Nascha14, which is also a great story you should read if you havn't yet.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Author's note #4: This is for the most part, movie based. There might be a few quotes or lines from the book but the book is extremely complicated and so I decided to follow the movie on this one.  
  
Author's note #5: I would like to thank my beta Tarilenea (Larissa). Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
*****   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Here's a brief summery:   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Four teenage girls end up with the fellowship in there houses one night. What do the do now? What happens when the fellowship goes back to Middle-earth?   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
*****   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Chapter One: Of Pizza Parties and Storms.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
*****   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Angelika's POV   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Two minutes left until freedom. Only two minutes left until school was officially out for the summer. I wasn't really paying much attention to what my Social Studies teacher was saying, I don't thing anybody was. He had been droning on and on about next year's class for about 25 minutes now. I felt someone tap me on the arm and I automatically looked to my right where my twin sister Niccolette sat. Sure enough, as soon as I looked over, she nodded her head towards the clock in the front of the classroom. Less than a minuet now, I gathered up all my notebooks and folders off my desk right as the bell rang. Niccolette and I both rushed out of class, along with everybody else, and over to our lockers.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"I'm so happy school is finally out!" she exclaimed as I watched her shove all her stuff into her backpack. "You know what we should do?" she asked, turning to face me. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes in an exasperated way. "We should have a party! With the two of us and Jacqueline and Rehannion. We could order pizza and watch movies all night."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Sure, sounds good to me. After all, mum and dad won't be home for three more days."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Just then, I heard, "Angie! Nikki!"   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Niccolette and I both turned around to see Jacqueline and Rehannion pushing their way through the crowded halls towards us. "Hey Jackie, hey Reann," I said when they made their way to our lockers. "We were just talking about ya."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Nothin' bad I hope," Rehannion said jokingly.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I laughed and replied, "Of course not. We were wondering what you guys thought about having a party tonight."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"What kind of party?" Jackie asked looking interested.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"A pizza party," Nikki said. "You know, 'cause mum and dad are still out of town we could get together at my place and order pizza and have an all night movie marathon."   
  
   
  
   
  
"Fun," Reann said. "My parents are going to be at some kind of fundraiser thing tonight so I know they wouldn't mind. I'm pretty sure aunt Olivia will be there too, though I don't think uncle Chris will be."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"No, dad's staying home tonight," Jackie agreed. "I'll just call him when we get to your place."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
And with that, we all left the school, this being the last time we would see the inside of it until school starts up again.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
*****   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
When we got to our street, the four of us broke into a run. Jackie beat us, as usual; she's a really fast runner. Once the rest of us caught up, I started digging through my purse, trying to find my keys. Finally after about five minutes of looking, I found them. I unlocked and opened the door, letting everybody inside. We all dropped our backpacks on the floor by the coat closet and then went into the kitchen.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Jackie called her dad and he said it would be fine for her to stay at my house tonight. Then Reann called her parents but they weren't home so she left a message with the housekeeper.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
It was now 5:30 and Nikki was looking up the number for the local Pizza Hut. I decided to go into the living room and choose what movies we were going to watch. Once I was in there, I pulled up a chair to sit in while I sorted through all of the DVD's we had.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I pulled out "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" and "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" and decided that they both were a must. After that I pulled out "Legally Blonde" "Miss Congeniality" and "Charlie's Angels." Figuring that would be enough, I took the DVD boxes back into the kitchen.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
By the time I had picked out the movies and gotten back in the kitchen Nikki had ordered the pizza and said it would be here in fifteen minutes. I set the DVD boxes on the counter and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, I called over to everybody else "Do y'all want something to drink?"   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I heard Jackie and Reann reply "Sure" simultaneously and Nikki gave me a look that clearly said 'of course.' I pulled four bottles of ginger ale out and walked back over to the table where I passed them out to everyone.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Did you here the latest gossip about Brittney?" I heard Jackie ask once I was seated. She was referring to Brittney Porter the class snob and president of the student counsel. Brittney was also the most popular girl in school so we love keeping up with all the latest gossip about her and her 'group.'   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The other three of us shook our head and Nikki asked "What?" I too shared her curiosity. "Well, I heard that she was seen out on a date with." Jackie paused for dramatic effect.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Well, who with?" Reann exclaimed   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Mr. Davidson," Jackie said. She laughed when she saw the surprised looks on our faces. Mr. Davidson was our math teacher. "Well" I said once I had gotten over the shock "It seems that Brittney Porter has finally found out a way to pass math class." This comment earned a couple of laughs from my friends.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it making sure to grab my purse. I paid the delivery guy and gave him a tip. Then I took the pizza into the kitchen. "Reann, will you grab the DVD's?" I asked her because my hands were full. Then, the four of us walked up the stairs to Nikki and my adjoining rooms that had a TV room for the two of us in between our actual bedrooms. We went in there and I set the pizza on the table in front of the two couches. Then I took the movies from Reann and placed "The Fellowship of the Ring" in the DVD player and turned on the TV.    
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
We were about an hour into the movie and had finished the pizza when suddenly, there was a clap of thunder so loud it made the four of us jump. Then the lights went out. "Damn" I muttered to myself as I searched around blindly for a flashlight. That's when there was a bright flash of light in the room and the lights turned back on.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Standing directly in front of us was none other than the fellowship from Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy and also the movie that we just so happened to be watching. "Oh my God." I said slowly, letting this all sink in. I turned around and looked at Reann and Nikki. Jackie, it seemed, had fainted when she saw the fellowship, or more accurately, when she saw Boromir. She got this immense crush on him, kinda like mine and Reann's for Legolas, and Nikki's for Aragorn.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Rehannion's jaw dropped. After a moment I heard Aragorn ask Legolas something in elvish and Legolas responded by just shaking his head. I figured Aragorn had asked where they were or something to that effect.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
I noticed Niccolette trying to wake Jacqueline so I walked back over to the other side of the couch to try and help her. I then realized that Nikki had the situation under control and Jackie was indeed awake. Then I heard the members of the fellowship say something to us, though, I wasn't paying attention so I have no idea what they said.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, what?" I asked them, still in awe.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"I was wondering where we were," Aragorn replied, sounding somewhat irritated or annoyed.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Well" Rehannion began "You're in the Thompson's house." she obviously had no clue what to say.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"And where is that?" Boromir asked, his hand still on the hilt of his sword.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
As soon as he said that the four of us girls looked at each other silently asking the others what to say. "Well," I began, not really knowing what to say. Then, before I even had a chance to finish what I was saying, the lights went out again and, once again there was a bright flash of light - just like the one that was a few minutes ago when the fellowship came into Nikki and my room.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Then, after the bright flash of light had faded, I looked around at my surroundings only to see that I was indeed no longer in my house. In fact, wherever we were, it looked exactly like the place where the fellowship rested and the Crebain from Dunland. I looked around and the fellowship was getting up off the ground as were Nikki, Reann, and Josie. I quickly pulled myself up using a large rock that was nearby to where I fell.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Reann looked at me, I looked at Nikki, and Nikki looked at Josie. I had only one thing to say.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Oh shit. We're in Middle-earth."   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Well, what did you think? Please read and review! I know this plot seems way too overdone, but this will have some major twists coming. I'm already getting started on chapter two, which should be up within a week or so (hopefully). I am sorry if I'm slow with updates but I have tons of schoolwork and a mid-term coming up really soon so please forgive me. Also I'm going to try and suggest one Lord of the Rings fic at the end of each chapter.  
  
   
  
Thanks!   
  
:o)   
  
~Chrystyna a.k.a. Séreméla 


End file.
